1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, and includes a display device that applies a voltage to field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer so that the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be controlled.
A light blocking member is formed to prevent light leakage in a non-display area of the liquid crystal display. If the light blocking member is formed on another substrate facing a substrate on which a pixel electrode is formed, light leakage in the non-display area may not be prevented and transmittance of a display area may be reduced due to misalignment of the two substrates.
Therefore, the light blocking member may be formed on the substrate on which the pixel electrode is formed.
However, when constituent elements such as the light blocking member are formed on a single substrate, static electricity generated in the substrate is trapped and is not discharged properly, which may cause a defect such as signal distortion.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.